


Life

by Minne_My



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Magic, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: A resigned Agatha starts living a new life. Canon divergent
Kudos: 2





	Life

Agatha Cackle had been bored. Bored out of her fucking mind. She had rapidly gone off securing the school as her own even if she had her magic back. She'd been given a choice or being thrown back into the picture prison or spending her life at Cackles without her magic until that fucker, the Grand Wizard saw fit to allow her, her powers again. She knew she might never get them back so here she was, killing time and being useful under the watchful eye of her sister and deputy. She knew that most people preferred her to be in the picture but Agatha wasn't going back to that hellhole. She'd marched into Ada's office and told her that she'd rather kill herself than go back there. Both Ada and Hecate had questioned her most thoroughly, concern etched on their faces. Agatha stopped throwing her weight around, sat down and explained. She was ashamed to say that her voice had trembled and she'd felt in need of a handkerchief. Ada was wary but comforting, Hecate scrutinised her carefully but decided that she seemed genuine. In any case, Agatha was exhausted. She'd spent the first three days curled up in bed, too tired to care about anything anymore. When she was finally ready to face the world, she'd spend some of her time sitting by the window in the staffroom brooding. Finally she got so bored that she volunteered for lights out duty, a move that surprised and delighted Hecate and Ada who used their extra time wisely in the comfort of their bedroom.

Ada had organised for her to be the new cat trainer. Agatha missed having her own familiar. She'd not had one in years. Spending time training the cats focused her mind, made the time pass by satisfactorily, calmed her down. She loved it when they wanted to sit on her lap to be fussed over. Sometimes she buried her face in their fur and sighed with happiness. At least she was allowed her own moped, broomsticks now being out of the question. She had to have some form of transport and was allowed to drive down to the nearby town for leisure time. Only condition was, she had to take a chaperone. Agatha rolled her eyes when she was told this. Like she was in a convent or something. She bided her time.

The evenings though. Talk about dull. She was starting to feel the stirrings of mischief when Dimity dropped into the chair opposite, drew up a table and cheerfully dumped a chess board in front of them. The woman was a genius. Chess focused Agatha's energy on the strategy and competition instead of plotting something more dangerous. As the loser of the game had to complete a dare, there was much fun to be had. At Halloween they had enchanted the pumpkins so they would sing when people approached. The rest of the staff were slightly terrified and a little delighted that Dimity's rumbunctious influence kept Agatha's impulses in check when life got too slow paced for her. Dimity in turn, benefitted from being taken places on the moped, a perk she'd wholeheartedly embraced. Once they'd spent a Saturday night raving at the tame disco in town and came back at 3 o'clock in the morning tipsily singing the wrong words to the song _'Come on Eileen'_ off key. The scolding they got from HB was worth it.

It wasn't the life that she had wanted but it wasn't so bad.


End file.
